Alba
Alba (アルパ, Arupa) is a Satyr who lives and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Alba is a dark-skinned woman of average size. She has long light hair whose hairstyle is consists of a bangs covering her right eye, being that her breasts grows larger when too full of milk. As a Satyr, Alba's most notable features are her long goat horns, goat ears and tail, and her neck, arms and legs are covered in fur and has hooves instead of feet. Her attire consists only of an overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woolen, fingerless gloves. Personality Like all Ranch Satyresses, Alba is immodestly outgoing, perverted, seductive, lustful and spontaneous, worshiping everything that involves sex, which makes her ill-regarded by all the other Pans and Minotaurs in the place. In contrast to this, like all the ranch girls, Alba is hardworking and does not fail to fulfill its tasks even if she got bored with work, although that doesn't stop her from eroticizing her daily actions whenever she can, ultimately showing that Alba only cares to feel horny. Refering to Kimihito Kurusu, since he arrived at the ranch, both Alba and the other Satyresses have had immediate sexual interest in him. Once she was milked by the young man, like the other ranch girls, Alba became more excited at each session, but after learning the milking massage, she and other Satyresses openly commented that no longer needed him and as such did not care much about his departure. Skills & Traits *'Sexual Techniques:' Both because of her own hypersexuality and studying Kimihito's milking techniques, Alba is very skilled at pleasuring others. When Mil, Chizu and Cara attacked Saane during a full moon, the Satyress effortlessly incapacitated the Minotaurs by fondling her until they collapsed from the orgasmic pleasure.Chapter 59 *'Satyr Physiology:' **'Goat Horns': Satyrs use their horns to attack when fighting. **'Lactation': As a Satyr, Alba constantly lactates just like her Pan cousins. If she is not milked, her breasts become swollen and more heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. **'Sexual Libido': Due to her nature as a Satyr, Alba has a hyper strong libido that has led to their species becoming most famous for their active pursuit of sex and all things sexual. When aroused, they seem to harbour no discrepancy for the age, gender or species of their consort, and only care for the amount of sexual gratification they can give and obtain from them, ie the more Alba become horny, the higher her promiscuity will be. Because to this, Satyrs are also the only known Liminal species immune to the effects of the Full Moon, as their libido simply cannot go any higher. Possession *'Milking Machine:' Like all residents of Black Lily Ranch, Alba can use the Milking Machine to drain the milk from her breasts. While this removes the need for outside help, Alba doesn't like to use it because it did not provide the same "pleasant effect" when compared to milking massage. Plot After Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and Minotaurs started being hand-milked by the young man, Alba and the other Satyresses planned to harass him sexually. Once they find him having an "intimate moment" from Mil in the bathroom late at night, the Satyresses interrupt them and declare their intention to have an orgy with the youngster. When he tries to object, they just approach him and explain that, as the only man there, Kimihito can't expect the Satyresses to stay away from him. Mil then interrupts and tries to tell them to leave, only for Alba the and Jamuna to swarm her and start groping her, telling the minotaur that the Minotaurs shouldn't be hogging the youngster for themselves. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kimihito runs away, quickly puts on his clothes, and retreats into his room. With time, both Alba and the other Satyresses from the ranch together with minotaurs and pans are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch, Alba and the Satyresses spend the day perfecting the milking massage in order to use it to dominate all the ranch girls. Once they succeed, they break into the party the girls have prepared for Kimihito to "milk" him and interrupt them when they are about to violate the young man's body. As the minotaurs and the pans believe that Saane and her group were there to try to take Kimihito from them, Mil, Chizu and Cara set off for offensive, but are easily overthrown by Satyresses' deep milking massage, revealing that how they mastered Kimihito's technique, no longer needed him, and that what really want are the other girls, declaring then that the ranch now belongs to Satyresses. Zoological Classification A Satyr (サチュロス, Sachurosu) is a caprine demihuman race possessing characteristics of a goat, including a pair of curled horns on the head (although not as curled as a Pan), a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet. Their skin tends to be dark, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Similar in nature to the Pan, Satyrs also represent nature and fertility in Grecian and Roman mythology, however, whereas the Pan represent innocence and virginal purity, Satyrs represent energetic spirituality and the instinctive pursuit of sexual pleasure. Frequently depicted in human art engaging in sexual acts with all manner of beings (including but not limited to gods, nymphs, centaurs, other satyrs or human men, women and boys), they are also known for their association with the gods Dionysus and Pan. Trivia *Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Alba" comes from "Albatinah" a species of goat. *According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Alba is a member of the TRPG group, being incredibly lucky with the dice and often breaks the story with lucky rolls.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list References Category:Female Category:Monsters